Feeling and Felt
by K. M. Arrow
Summary: What did Katara feel when she fought Azula in their final battle? Who gave her strength? What did she think about i what could have been her last moments?  Oneshot, this is my first. Reviews wanted and suggestions thanked. Story better than summary.


_Author's Note: Okay this is a more serious oneshot from Katara's point of view. I like this one alot and am pretty proud of how it turned out. It is supposed to be firm and intense, yet emotional._

**Katara's Point of View**

She had split us up. Azula was battling Zuko with ferocity and skill. He fought back with even more intensity and determination. I watched, in spite of myself, in awe, as the blue and orange flames danced. The heat licking my face as it passed. I tried to imagine Sokka and myself, glaring at each other with such hatred but it seemed impossible, so impossible that it almost hurt.

I could see the siblings' mouths moving, but heard no words. The buzzing of my thought and the still distinct roar of fire pounded in my ears. My eyes and instincts watched the battle as it grew even more fierce. But my heart and mind wandered to the boy with the arrows. He had not only taken my heart but all my hope and belief with him. I imagined a thread connecting myself to Aang and I poured through it strength and power. Everything I could hope to give him as his destiny dawned upon him. I felt adrenaline and a surge of strength course through me, a feeling I had only ever felt at full moon. But never before, so powerful or so unexpected. I felt it, spread through my body, a warm sensation, though growing hotter, burning inside me, until I felt I could match the two firebenders' heat. I did something irrational and on instinct, I ran forward to protect him, but than I remembered it was Zuko, but I stayed. I felt my feet twist, locked in position and my hands raise, ready to battle. I saw Aang's heart shaped face so clearly and felt those sea storm eyes burn with such adoration that my heart gave a throb of longing before my adrenaline rush hushed it. I did not know what the end of the day would bring or how severe the outcome of my foolishness would be. But in my heart and mind as I took my stance, this would ring true, the boy I found in the iceberg would give me power.

I saw the lightning hurtle toward me, and Azula victorious face flashed before my eyes. I would not see Aang again, or hug my father. I wouldn't even know if my brother survives. So instead, in the midst of all the chaos and fear, I picture my mother's face. Her penetrating eyes, always burning with some emotion. Her soft skin and pink lips, curved into a small smile. I would look at the positives. I would see my mother soon and would see the ones I loved in years to come. This way I could still watch Aang, protect him, watch him grow, maybe get married... That snapped me out of it, I couldn't stand the thought of it. I watched, helpless and petrified as the blue volt of hatred hurtled towards me. My feet, locked so surely in a stance moments before were frozen to the ground, I was standing there, dumbstruck and as still as stone. I tried to picture my mother's face again, but Aang's swam in front of my eyes instead. His powerful eyes and soft lips. His blue arrows trailing down his body. The concentration that masked his face when he bended. Him...everything about him.

I saw Zuko lunge to the side and take the full force of the lightning to his chest. I ran forward to help, as the lightning crackled around his body. I watched horror struck, as his cringed on the ground, his eyes glued on Azula as she ran forward and prevented me from reaching him.

I turned to her and emotions rushed through me. Anger, she was willing to take everything from me, Sokka, Toph, my father, now Zuko, my own life, to get the last thing I would let her take from me, Aang. If I had to die, engulfed in flames, every inch of my body burning, smoke filling my lungs and stinging my eyes, I would do it for him. Confusion, how could she be ready to kill her own brother, her blood and flesh, and feel no guilt. Did she love him, care about him just once in their lives? Then I felt a small twinge of pity spear my heart. She would never know love, or friendship. She would never know a real family, or know what it is like to be a mother or aunt. She would only ever know greed, power, and blood. Her limbs only craved to burn and her heart and mind only only knew to destroy and hate. She would never know the things that truly matter. She would never learn to build, and love, and hope. She would never learn to control her anger or douse her flames. She would never know that every life was worth something. But I knew and I would love, I would build and help everyone who needed me. I would _**not **_let her take anything else away. Determination and the prospect of a battle washed all other thoughts away. Letting my instinct and skill take control, but my heart refused to let go of that small spot of remorse. I knew it would keep me sane, yet hold me back, make me hesitate if the last blow was mine to wield. The battle began.

I didn't think much about what I was doing nor did I attempt to plan ahead, I let my body do what felt right. I ran and fought, I hid but showed stealth. She burst forward, always trying to be the one to strike first. I remember thinking _Fire can sometimes beat water, but this time I will try as hard as I can to quench your flames of devastation._ Soon I had been knocked down, and I was afraid that this was the end. Then I saw the chains, and the water surging beneath me. I took a breath, letting the thought of water flow into me, giving me strength and the I thought of the ones I loved. Toph, Sokka, Suki, my father, my mother, my village, Zuko, and Aang. At that a plan formed instantaneously in my mind.

She advanced on me as I grabbed the chains. The water flew up, encasing us both, freezing us. I breathed out, molding the water around me so I could move. I soon had Azula down on her knees chained to the metal loop. I turned and ran to Zuko, afraid what I might see. The lightning had formed a star on his chest. I took yet another breath and started to heal.

"Thank you Katara." He whispered.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." I replied, finally letting tears spill over.

I watched, the pity growing stronger, as Azula lost control, tears pouring down her face. Then it seemed to melt away as the image of Sokka, Toph, Suki, and most clearly Aang popped before my eyes.

I knew that he was coming soon and I had been correct. He had given me power and strength and I knew he always would.


End file.
